Everything Takes Time
by slayya
Summary: Just a little fluff based Chyan One Shot I wrote recently for a friend and thought I'd post it on here to see what you guys think. R & R Please!


Ryan sighed in happiness, feeling the arm wrapped around his naked torso tighten slightly but the owner remained completely asleep

Ryan sighed in happiness, feeling the arm wrapped around his naked torso tighten slightly but the owner remained completely asleep. He stared out of the window at the moonlit sky and contemplated how they had gotten to this point of utter bliss. The first time Ryan had met him, he'd just thought he'd been an idiot, a jock who just mocked everyone and everything around him. Thinking that sport was his life and nothing else could ever interfere with that. Ryan was just the butt of the jokes between him and his boys. It hadn't been until that summer that they'd each seen a new side to the other.

"_If you want to play then grab a mitt...but I don't dance." _Ryan smiled at the memory. He was so determined but not only had Ryan showed himself to be more than a drama geek that day. He'd gained a friend...and now that friend was lying next to him, his breath warm on the nape of Ryan's neck.

He didn't know the moment he'd first realised what he felt for Chad was more than friendship...it could have been that day when Chad and he had really bonded with the organisation of 'Everyday'...but of course then he'd still been with Taylor. Or it could have been that day in summer when they had all met in town but after everyone had left the café Chad and Ryan had stayed there for hours...just talking...there was so many times it could have been...he couldn't really distinguish. All he knew was what he felt now...and that he'd never been happier in his entire life than at this moment. Last night had been their first time together. Three months dating had led up to this moment. This was, of course, all in secret. No-one had any doubt of Ryan's sexuality that was for sure...but Chad? Now that was a different matter. It wasn't that Chad didn't want to tell their friends...he just didn't know how.

Ryan could see the sun beginning to break over the horizon. It was so beautiful and Ryan wished he could wake up his lover to watch it with him but he didn't want to disturb him. He looked so peaceful. One of the advantages of having a rich family was that wherever you were you were bound to have an amazing view. His room was definitely no exception. Especially at sunrise. He never got sick of that view. "Stunning." He whispered.

"Not as stunning as you." Ryan's heart fluttered at the sound of the voice behind him. He turned in the arms encircling him to face the bushy haired boy. "I didn't realise you were awake."

Chad shrugged. "It's only for a minute or two, I was gonna go back to sleep then I decided I wanted to watch the sunrise with you..." Ryan gave a soft smile before leaning in for a kiss. Chad sighed as Ryan's lips captured his. Ryan tried to convey everything he felt for the older boy in that one kiss...it was impossible, but he certainly tried. Passion started to leak into the kiss. Chad leant over Ryan, beginning to kiss down his jaw and neck before going back up to his lips. "Hey slow down there big boy." Ryan said, with a laugh, breaking away. "Plenty of time for that...but I really need a hot shower first..."

"Don't suppose that's insinuating I can join you is it?" Chad asked with a cheeky grin. Ryan rolled Chad off of him before kissing him swiftly and throwing the covers off himself. "Maybe later." He said with a smirk before walking butt naked to the door of his ensuite, while Chad enjoyed the view from the bed. Ryan turned round before entering the bathroom. "Love you."

"Love you too." Ryan smiled genuinely. Chad was shocked at himself. It rolled off his tongue so easily. Did he really...love...Ryan? Of course he did...he wouldn't of said it if he hadn't. But that meant...had Ryan finally managed to crack that shell? The one he tried desperately to protect himself with to avoid getting hurt? The one of sarcasm and jokes? He'd never thought that anyone could...

He reached for his phone.

Ryan walked out of the bathroom, a towel slung low around his hips, using another one to dry his hair. He immediately caught sight of Chad by the window, wearing only a pair of Ryan's silk boxers, just clapping his phone shut. "Hey..." Ryan walked up to him, arms encircling his waist. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine...great even..."

Ryan turned him round to face him, worry and fear written all over his face. "But..."

"Look Ryan...I think we should..."

"Oh no!" Ryan backed away from him. "No...don't do this to me Chad! Sharpay warned me of guys being like this! You let them sleep with you and they immediately...I thought you were different! I thought..."

"Woah! Woah! Woah!" Chad held his hands up. "Calm down Ry...let me finish...I think we should...tell the others...about us I mean..." Ryan looked shocked. "What?"

"I mean it. I meant what I said earlier...I _do _love you and I want them to be part of that...be part of our happiness...no more sneaking around."

Ryan's eyes lit up. "You really mean it?"

"Of course I do dummy." Chad took a couple of quick strides across the room, enveloping Ryan in his arms. Ryan leant his head against Chad's bare chest, the last couple of drops of excess moisture leaving his hair, to trickle down the soft skin. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Chad finally pulled away. "Come on, get dressed. The guys are all meeting us at the park in an hour for some baseball and someone's been hogging the shower..." Ryan looked up at him and poked his tongue out slightly. "My house, my rules."

"Oh really. Does that apply to the bed too?" Chad asked cockily.

"You bet it does Danforth...and don't you ever forget it."


End file.
